The Great Canadian Road Trip
by MapleB'99
Summary: As Matthew's stay at his twin's place is coming to an end, Alfred concocts an 'awesome plan' to get him to stay. Matthew, unaware of his brother's nutty ideas, thinks he's going home. But Alfred won't let that happen, not on his watch, not without making Matthew question his sanity first.
1. Matthew Must Go Home

The Great Canadian Road Trip

Chapter 1: Matthew Must Go Home

Alright! The first chapter of GCRT is uploaded and ready for reading!

I've had this story idea stowed away for a couple months now, and am very excited to finally get moving with it!

I really hope you guys enjoy it. I have a good feeling about this one. So, please review all your thoughts, or even PM if you'd like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, any of the characters, and I never will. :/ (But I guess that's best left to Himaruya, eh? - Yes I'm actually Canadian and have a right to use 'eh?')

Nor do I own Krispy Kreme, or Tim Hortons.

Hope you enjoy!

Sprawled out on top of the couch were Alfred and his twin brother, Matthew, both surrounded by various forms of junk food and open movie cases. Most of the bags of food had been opened and rummaged through quite thoroughly, and the food inhaled by the two voracious appetites belonging to the twins lying awkwardly on the couch.

"Augh," Matthew groaned from his twisted position next to Alfred, comfortably resting his legs across his twins' tummy and much resembling a pretzel.

"What's that?" Alfred craned his neck to look at his brother, his head lolling to the side and his mouth covered in a circle of chocolate embellished with a disgustingly orange cheesy powder.

"Why do I always pig out like this whenever I stay over?" Matthew rubbed his stomach tenderly and sighed, while Alfred laughed shortly and grinned.

"Because American snacks are waaaay better than that Canadian crap you call food." Matthew slapped his brother in retaliation but laughed in spite of himself.

"Now which food's the crap again?"

"Hey! Don't you dare put down my beautiful nation's fine cuisine. You know how much better Krispy Kremes are than Tommy's or whatever that place is."

"I'm not getting into that with you." Matthew paused. "Again." He added.

"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean!"

"You have to hear me out!" Alfred demanded, as he tried to untangle himself from his brother. Matthew stubbornly shook his head again. As Alfred parted his lips to begin his monologue on why he thought American donuts are 'sooo much better' than what Tim Horton's could ever produce, Matthew shoved a pillow in his candy-coated face to show he really did not care a single bit.

"Never will I ever admit that those disgusting donuts are better than Tim Horton's." Matthew resolved.

Alfred kicked and flailed as Matthew pushed the pillow in further. After about 20 seconds or so, Matthew had mercy on Alfred and removed the pillow, now smeared with chocolate. Alfred's glasses were bent at an odd angle and hung awkwardly on his face.

"I guess you need do to breathe, eh?"

Alfred fixed his glasses and sat for a moment to catch his breath. When he did, he looked up and Matthew caught the dangerously playful glint in his eyes. Matthew knew what was coming.

Just as Matthew bolted up from his spot on the cushy couch, Alfred lunged for his brother and attacked his midsection, bringing him to the floor with a thud. The two wrestled on the carpeted surface, rolling and scuffling amongst empty chip bags and crunched, empty pop cans. Just as Alfred gained leverage in the kerfuffle on the floor, inelegantly shoving his hand into Matthew's face as he sat on top of him, there were three, resounding thuds from below them.

"Oh crap it's that old bi-um, lady, again!" Alfred refrained from his typical profanities as Matthew was around. "What the hell is she doing up at this hour?" Alfred was referring to the grumpy old witch that lived in the apartment below him.

"So we should probably stop?" Matthew asked, almost too hopefully, from his spot underneath his Alfred. His words were slurred and garbled as Alfred's hand was still smushed into his face.

"Not until I make you eat those blasphemous words you spoke!." And the two went at it again. That is, until a fourth _bang _was heard and the two jumped up from their scuffle, Alfred, not wanting to be reported to the landlord, again.

"Alright then, truce." Matthew offered and stuck out his hand. Alfred eyed his hand cautiously then stuck out his own to grab it.

"Sure." He agreed, but continued. "But only because I don't want to get kicked out of my apartment, truce."

Matthew rolled his eyes but accepted the handshake nevertheless. Then the two made their way down the hall to Alfred's room where Matthew would be spending his last night in California. Alfred opened the door and popped the lights on, momentarily blinding two who were squinting from the brightness. Their eyes adjusted and they moved on, setting up Matthew's bed for the night. Once his place was all set up the two flopped down on the air mattress and leaned back, Matthew resting his head on his propped up arms.

"So you really have to go?" Alfred complained, and Matthew sighed and responded,"I'm afraid so."

"I really wish you didn't." Matthew grunted in response, too tired to answer him properly. "I don't want to go either." Matthew admitted. Alfred jumped at this. "But then why don't you just stay a little longer? I don't mind taking off a bit more work for you!"

"But Alfred, I only have so many days off and it's not even near Christmas." Alfred wilted at this, though only slightly.

"Seriously though, why don't you quit that job? The pay is terrible, you always end up working overtime, your boss is an ass and you only get 10 vacation days a year! I can take days off whenever I like." Matthew snorted at this.

"It's enough to pay the bills and a little extra and the only reason you can do that is because your job is waaay too relaxed." This time, Alfred scoffed. "Is not."

"Is too." Matthew paused and thought, but before Alfred could respond smirked, and said, "but I guess it works for a lazy person like you."

Alfred put on a horribly fake expression of hurt, "Matt you wound me so!"

Matthew just laughed and said in between snickerings, "nothing." Alfred smacked his brother on his side. After he was finished laughing, Matthew continued on with the conversation.

"But it is true, I do hate my boss and the job itself leaves much to be desired."

Alfred seemed triumphant at this and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could continue on in his rant of how 'if he could stay just a liiiittle bit longer,' Matthew cut him off by Alfred they should get some shut-eye.

"Oh alright." They sat up to get ready for bed. As they slowly made their way to the bathroom, Alfred commented, "but you're practically borderline-depressed. I think you should just move here. The sun would do you wonders!" Matthew shook his head, turning down his suggestion.

"You know I wouldn't leave Francis to pay the rent all alone like that." Their conversation was interrupted by them brushing their teeth, and Matthew flossing, which Alfred says is 'such a waste of time.' But when they climbed into their separate beds, and Alfred tried to continue his persuasion from earlier, Matthew hushed him and told him to go to sleep, after which, rolling over on his mattress on the floor. Alfred was quiet after that, and soon he heard his brother's soft, rhythmic breathing, meaning he was asleep. But Alfred didn't fall asleep as quickly as Matt, no, there wasn't much time for sleep as lots of planning was needed to be done.

End of chapter 1!

Did you guys like it? Did you? Didja?! Huh?!

Lol. Sorry about that. I'm just a tad excited about this.

So! If you liked it, please review! If you didn't like it, please review, and tell me why!

Any suggestions or comments, I'm always ready to hear.

MapleB'99


	2. Matthew, Quit Your Job!

The Great Canadian Road Trip

Chapter 2: Matthew, Quit Your Job!

Okay here we go, the second chapter of The GCRT is locked and loaded. So bombs away!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia, Tim Hortons, or Dunkin' Donuts.

After the last of Matthew's belongings were packed snuggly away in the trunk of the car, Alfred slammed it shut and give a smack or two then circled the car to jump into the driver's seat. Matthew followed in suit by climbing into the passenger side.

As Alfred started the car and brought the car to the garage gates, Matthew noticed how unusually quiet his brother seemed. He wasn't complaining or whining or clinging onto Matthew's shirt trying to get him to stay. He had never even uttered anything of the sort once that morning. Yet throughout the previous night, he was continuously harassing him about how he should stay, and that he needed to visit more often (which was true) or even saying that he should _move _to California(which was nuts). It wasn't that Matthew _wanted _to leave. No, that was not the case. If Matthew could have stayed longer he would've, but it was enough of a hassle with his stubborn boss(whenever mentioned, Alfred likes to comment on how he thinks there's a huge stick up that man's ass) to get three days off and still have some vacation time left for Christmas. Matthew was just glad that Alfred wasn't so clingy about him leaving as he usually was.

But that's what made everything seem just a tad off. The calm before the storm, maybe? Or perhaps it was a new tactic he was trying out. Whatever it was, it was weirding Matthew out. So, he decided to just spit it out and ask his brother up front.

"Hey Alfred." His brother acknowledged him with a quick glance then refocused his eyes to his driving. "Yeah bro?"

"You're being really...quiet. Is there something the matter?" Matthew inquired. Alfred glanced at him briefly before throwing on his left signal and efficiently changing lanes. "No, there's nothing wrong, why do you ask?" Matthew frowned. "Well, you've been very composed this morning seeing as you haven't torn my shirt in half from clinging to me too hard. I mean, at this point you'd practically be begging me to stay." Alfred shrugged and kept his eyes trained on the road. Which only proved Matthew's point all the more.

"I guess I just realized that you're not going to stay and gave up trying to convince you to." Gave up? Now that does not sound like his brother.

"You gave up, just like that? You know, that's really not like you to-" Matthew stopped himself mid-sentence as he caught sight of sign the passed. "Alfred, that sign over there! I think we've missed the exit to the airport!" Alfred looked over at Matthew, who was switching between frantically looking out the window and regarding Alfred in bewilderment. He only tapped his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He sang a little tune under his breathe as Matthew waited for an answer. He was generally not an impatient person, but for the sake of catching his flight, Matthew was not willing to wait.

"Alfred, do you understand what I just said?" Matthew waved his hands around him, confused. "Alfred, turn around! I could miss my flight because of this you kno-" As soon as Matthew voiced that last part his indigo eyes narrowed in suspicion and his lips pressed together firmly; he knew something was up. He turned to Alfred with a seething, knowing look, and a scathing, infuriated glower. "You meant to miss the exit didn't you?" Matthew crossed his arms across his chest impatiently. "Well?"

"Uh…" Alfred started apprehensively, before turning to his brother with the most shit-eating grin Matthew had ever seen. "Surprise! We're going on a road-trip!"

All he could do was stare. And stare, and stare, and stare, until- "What do you mean by WE, Alfred?" Under an intensely stern glare, Alfred seemed very uncomfortable and reluctant to respond.

"I mean that right now, we're going to drive all the way up to Vancouver on a little road trip. You and me. _Together_." When Matthew didn't answer Alfred added, "Awesome idea, right bro?"

It was not in the nature of Matthew Williams to become unreasonably angry, nor was it the norm for him to turn into a seething, aggravated, frenzy of a French-Canadian. But this was one of those times where all normalities vanished and Matthew was left with an anger only to be satiated by the blood of his stupid, stupid, and unfortunately_, twin _brother.

"Alfred," Matthew ground out between his clenched teeth. "This is possibly one of your most stupid and absurd ideas I've ever heard come out that big mouth of yours. And that's saying something you absolute-!" What came next was a long strand of violently spoken French that Alfred didn't really want to know the meaning of. Matthew went through his long list of French insults and profanities, that were usually kept tightly wound behind his tongue. This was a list that would even put Arthur's drunken ramblings to shame; Francis would have fainted.

Matthew was quiet and stared out the window with his hands balled up into fists, clenched with knuckles paling. Alfred bit his lip and nervously glanced at his twin. Perhaps Matthew wasn't that mad at him? Maybe this would work out better than he thought. Alfred had expected further reactions from Matthew, so when he saw him sitting passively by the window, he took it as a sign that things might go more smoothly after that maelstrom of immoral French. All was going according to plan, as was going well.

That was, until Matthew grabbed the wheel.

He wrestled against Alfred for control of the steering wheel in a wild attempt to turn the car around to the direction of the airport. The car swiveled perilously in its lane, and other drivers around them swerved out of harms' way, just nearly missing them. Indeed, a very dangerous thing to do on the freeway. Alfred really though his brother knew better. Or, perhaps he did when he wasn't in a fierce, blind rage.

"Woah! Mattie, chill the fuck out! Calm down Matt!" Alfred pried his twin's hands from the wheel and pushed them back to their owner. Following this was another string of heavy, French profanities from the enraged blonde. Alfred did not understand a thing he just said but understood enough that he was _beyond _pissed, so he lifted a passive hand, and attempted to calm his irate brother.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. _Tabarnak _Aflred, I could lose my damn job over this."

"Yeah I thought about that and-"

"And what? You thought it'd be funny?"

"No, I thought it'd be fun to spend some time together."

"Oh so you thought I'd be fine with losing my job all because you want some brotherly bonding time?! It was a good job, _Alfred. _I know my boss was an ass and the pay kinda sucked but regardless of all that, it was a _job. _And I say was, because I know that by the time we pull up in Vancouver my boss will have already called me when it's 9 in the morning, and I haven't showed up for work, to tell me that I'm fired. I really didn't want to get _fired_, Alfred." The car was silent for about a minute, uncomfortably silent at the end of Matthew's rant. He let the words sink in to his brother's thick _thick _head.

"Then why don't you quit?" Alfred shot a tentative glance towards Matthew, gauging his reaction to see if he was going to blow up again, deciding whether or not to brace himself.

"I can't just do that Alfred. You know I can't." Alfred sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

Reluctantly, Alfred agreed. It wasn't Alfred's intention for his brother to lose his job, not in the slightest. Well, perhaps if Matthew did quit his job it would be for the best. Ever since their parents split up when they were 15, they hadn't seen very much of each other; a couple of days each year at best. Alfred really being around his only brother, his _twin_ brother. He knew Matthew felt the same way. It was also hard on Alfred being a few hours away from his father, who lived in Portland and the next closest relative was a long, 15-hour drive from Sacramento, where Alfred lived.. But it wasn't as if he was _that _desperate for family contact. If that were the case, he would have booked a flight himself.

Even though he'd never tell him, he wanted Matthew to quit his job. He'd noticed how down in the _dumps _his brother had seemed whenever he'd call as of late. Even in the past three days they had spent together, Matthew had seemed very worn out. He hoped Matthew didn't think that Alfred hadn't noticed the deep, black circles under his eyes. This all began around the same time he'd started his new job; about two years ago. Matthew had always brushed this off by saying he'd find a new job or that he'd quit soon enough. But he never did.

He had also just wanted to do something crazy spontaneous so there they were.

"Matthew," The addressed man gave a small "hm" in acknowledgement.

"Are you...still mad?" Matthew almost laughed out loud. What a _stupid _question. Of course he was. But he didn't voice these thoughts, instead he glared and demanded, "Pull into a Timmy's, _Alfred." _The way Matthew said his name made Alfred shiver.

"But Mattie this is America, we don't have Tim Hortons here."

"Don't you '_Mattie' _me, I said_, _pull into a Tim Hortons_." _Right then, Matthew would take nothing less than a hot coffee and a donut in his hand. Even if it was that American crap…

"Alright _geez_, I guess a Dunkin' Donuts'll have to do."

The two pulled through the drive-through and parked in the far corner of the lot. Matthew sipped on his coffee with disdain and grimaced at the after taste. They never managed to get it right at this place. Where had all the filling in this Boston Creme gone? Matthew looked over to see Alfred had swiftly swallowed his donuts and chugged heavily on his XL coffee. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, followed by patting his hands off on his pants, Alfred met eyes with Matthew expectantly.

"Okay Alfred, here's the deal." Matthew set down his coffee to continue. "I'll go with you up to Vancouver. Because I'm sure I've already missed _that _flight." Alfred immediately perked up at this and crossed the cupholders to glomp his brother and squeeze the life out of him.

"Alright alright alright." Matthew patted Alfred on the back and gently shoved him off. "But," Alfred stilled. "I'm going to call my boss and negotiate with him for one more day off to travel home. As soon as we get into Vancouver, I'm booking the next flight into Quebec."

"I can deal with that." Alfred grinned and added, "it was worth a try, after all." Matthew rolled his eyes and whacked his brother on the arm. "But if I lose my job because of this, so help me." Alfred seemed content ignoring that last and for now, all was well. So they prepared themselves for a long and tiring drive to Vancouver.

A bit later into the drive, when they had stopped somewhere for lunch, Matthew found himself wondering something. "By the way Alfred, where are we going to stay when we get there?"

Alfred knew the answer to that one.

"With Arthur. He lives there and I'm sure he's still as single as always." Matthew shook his head but failed to contain a small smile.

"I almost forgot about Arthur. Well, I guess it'll be nice to see him again."

"Alfred you bloody tosser, you could have at least called! How many times in the past _year _have you done this?" Arthur was none too pleased, to say the least. It seemed to Matthew that this was not the first time Alfred had arrived at Arthur's place unannounced. Typical, typical, Alfred.

"But Arthur, you're out anyways." For that, Arthur gave him a smack upside the head.

"What? You've been single for as long as I can remember." Another smack to the head. Alfred murmured something to himself and rubbed his head.

"Insensitive as always." Arthur sighed, then caught sight of a blonde, mop of hair just behind Alfred. He nudged Alfred aside to reveal his other younger cousin, Matthew.

"Matthew! So terribly sorry, I didn't even see you there." Of course he didn't, Matthew thought. But he just smiled and greeted Arthur politely, like the Canadian he was.

"Hi Arthur. So sorry about Alfred. If it's too much trouble we could find someplace else to stay." Arthur shook his head and grabbed a bag out of Matthew's hand.

"No, it's not too much trouble. Although, you could have picked a more sane hour to show up." Matthew agreed all too much. All that shouting was bound to have disturbed at least a few of Arthur's neighbours from their sleep.

"Awesome! I knew I could always count on you Arthur." Alfred shot him a wink and did the awkward 'finger guns'. Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something sounding like "why do I bother" before helping bring their things inside.

After they were settled in the guestroom, and Arthur had gone to his own room, grumbling and murmuring all the way, they quickly hopped into bed because Arthur was right, it was not a _sane _hour of the night. But as late as it was, Matthew had had some troubling falling asleep. Alfred sensed this with all his shifting around and asked what was wrong. His concerned voice broke through the peacefulness of the dark and jumbled, continual voice of city life. Matthew took a few moments to piece together an answer.

"I know my boss said that if I put in some over-time when I come back, that it would all work out. But I can't help shake the feeling that he's going to turn around and straight up fire me." Matthew exhaled and shifted on his mattress some more.

"Well, knowing your boss, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Y'know, he sounds like he really needs to loosen up a bit. Y'know, maybe loosen that stick up his-." Matthew exhaled sharply and interrupted him. Alfred always had to put in his wise opinion, didn't he?

"Yes we've all heard that one before." Alfred grinned in the dark.

"But really Matthew, you should consider yourself sometimes. You're not happy with that job at all and you can't seem to bring yourself to find a new one."

"I'm just waiting for the right time to-" Alfred briskly cut him off. "The right time when? Next week? Next month? Three years? C'mon Matt, I've been hearing this from you for like 2 years now. You need to do it." Both fell silent and the conversation fell into a tired lull.

Alfred spoke up again after two or three minutes. "I'm surprised Francis wasn't able to talk enough sense into you already." Matthew laughed lightly and said, "Oh, he's already talked to me plenty about that. Almost everyday in fact, when I come home late and he hears my constant sighing, and I get snappy with him…" Matthew seemed to get lost in his unpleasant thoughts for a moment before Alfred's voice brought his attention back.

"See? You hate that job and you recognize it. You've gotta just build up the guts and do it. The hero'll even help you!" Matthew snorted and said, "Sure thing Alfred. Whatever say."

"Just give it some thought, okay bro?" Alfred really wanted his brother to consider this, and this is partially why turned to such drastic measures to do so. He also got a kick out of seeing Arthur all riled up at 'insane o'clock' in the morning, but he wouldn't mention that.

"Alright Al, I will." After conceding to consider Alfred's suggestion, they bid each other goodnight and swiftly drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Arthur was quietly sneaking away from the door trying not to step on any squeaky floorboards. He had been about to tell them both off for their incessant talking and failure to keep it between their four walls. But his hand, poised to knock, was stilled when he heard snippets of their conversation. He decided it important that he not interrupt. Arthur was touched at overhearing Alfred's concern (who usually proved to be such an ignorant little cousin, in Arthur's book) for his brother Matthew. He was growing up so fast. They both were. These thoughts caused Arthur to smile wide.

The smile was quickly lost when he remembered what the time was and how he had showed up unannounced yet _again _at such a _ridiculous _hour. He scowled and shook his head then walked back to his bed, light on his feet.

End of Chapter 2!

OH MY GOODNESS

Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. So, this has been great and if you've actually read up to this point…wow. Shocker.

Do the characters seem OOC at all? Please let me know. Also, if you have any suggestions, comments, or if you just like it or flat out hated it, please review!

I've had so much fun writing this and am excited to continue. So if you actually liked it, thanks!

MapleB'99


End file.
